WICKED HEARTSTHE KINGDOM HEARTS MUSICAL
by XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX
Summary: In the magical universe of Koz, every world is celebrating the death of the Wicked keyblade master of the west.Riku, the good keyblade master reflects on his memories of the wicked, his secret best friend. My First Story i dont own anything! 4 fun
1. Characters

**The Characters Of WICKED HEARTS- THE KINGDOM HEARTS MUSICAL**

**Sora Kingdom (later, The Wicked Keyblade Master of the West) **

An intelligent, misunderstood Boy with green skin who finds an unexpected friend in Riaku and falls in love with Kairi. His rebellion against the Wizard, after finding out who he truly is, frames him into the name "The Wicked Keyblade Master Of The West

**Riaku Destiny (later Riku the Good) **

He is handsome and ambitious, he initially seems vain and superficial, though his friendship with Sora reveals more depth in his character. he later changes his name from "Riaku" to "Riku" in honour of Doctor Ansem's persistent mispronunciation and to impress Kairi. Riku is a social climber and seizes the opportunity to join the Wizard.

**The Wonderful Wizard of KOz(Xehanort) **

The illegitimate dictator of KOz appears fatherly and brands himself a "sentimental man," but he is secretly the driving force behind the oppression of KOz's Animals.

**Madame Maleficent**

The sinister headmistress of Diz University who is revealed to be working in collaboration with the Wizard of KOz. She has a magical talent for controlling the weather.

**Kairi Heart**

A Beautiful princess with a "scandalacious" reputation, who is formerly attracted to Riku. That quickly diminishes after her choice to have a relationship with Sora. Kairi is initially shallow and self-absorbed, but her encounters with Sora cause her to re-evaluate her way of thinking.

**Roxas Kingdom (later, The Wicked Keyblade Master of the East)**

Sora's insecure, spoiled, crippled younger Brother. Though heavily dependent on Sora, is also embarrassed by his Brother. he develops an obsessive attachment to Naminé

while at Diz even though she does not return the feeling.

Naminé White

A Island Girl who has eyes for Riaku but is instead forcibly attached to Roxas against her will. This prevents her from telling Riaku her true feelings for him. Eventually she is enslaved and forbidden from leaving Destiny Islands when Roxas strips the Islanders of their rights

**Doctor Ansem**

A Goat, and the only Animal professor left at Diz University, Doctor Ansem is a victim of the Wizard's Animal Suppression Policy. Sora is fond of him, but he is taken away from Diz after the Wizard decrees that Animals are no longer permitted to teach.


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

ACT I

[Scene 1 - No One Mourns the Wicked]

It is a wonderful day in the world of Koz, the great enemy is dead and the citizens of Koz celebrate

Our story begins in the city of Radiant Garden, where a crowd has gathered, singing their happiness to the skies.

"GOOD NEWS, HE'S DEAD!

THE KEYBLADE MASTERS DEAD!

THE EVILEST ONE THERE EVER WAS,

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN KOZ,

IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!"

A young man known as Leon suddenly pointed to the skies "Look, its Riku!" he declared

And true to Leon's words, a silver haired teenager appeared in the ball of smoke. The crowd cheered as Riku smiled and bowed in front of them.

"It's good to see me, isn't it_?"_ he called out to the exited crowd who cheered in response.

"No need to respond that was rhetorical." he laughed before taking a deep breath "Fellow Kozians:" the crowd hushed quickly.

"LET US BE GLAD,

LET US BE GRATEFUL,

LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE

THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!

ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW

THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?

THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY

OUTLIVE A LIE

FOR YOU AND…"

A man with blond spiky hair suddenly spoke up "Riku!" he called up to Riku "Exactly how dead is he?"

Riku cleared his throat "Well, there has been much rumour and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight." he pointed his keyblade towards the skies "According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; A direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a Male Mouse. Yes, the wicked Keyblade master is dead!" the crowd cheered again.

The blond spiky haired man yelled in the crowd "NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!"

A woman called Tifa stood beside him "NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!"

NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!

THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!

WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!

Riku joined in

AND GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED DIE ALONE

IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED

YOU'RE LEFT ONLY

ON YOUR OWN

YES, GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED CRY ALONE

NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED

THEY REAP ONLY

WHAT THEY'VE SEWN

Aeris a young flower seller approached the good keyblade master "Riku, why does wickedness happen?" she asked.

"That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying." Riku told her

"Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?" the crowd once again fell silent again to hear Riku speak.

"After all, he had a childhood; he had a father, who just happened to be the governor of destiny islands."

And with the wave of his keyblade, shadowy figures appeared, a man and his wife.

"I'm off to the assembly, dear." the man turned to wife.

"he had a mother, as so many do…" Riku told the watching crowd.

"HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY" the man grasped his wife's hand.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT" his wife patted his hand.

"BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART," he gently touched his own heart.

"WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" and with that the man departed , his wife waving him goodbye.

"And like all families, they had their secrets." Riku said sadly

Another shadowy figure appeared and began to dance with the man's wife.

"HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,

I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,

SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXIR

AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER

HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,

AND FOLLOW ME DOWN"

The shadowed figure danced away as the wife waved him away before she too disappeared.

"And of course," Riku sighed "from the moment he was born he was... well... Different!"

Suddenly the figures where back, this time the man was joined by a plump older women, she looked like a midwife.

"AHHH!! It's coming!" she screamed

"Now?" the man asked her nervously

"The baby's coming!" she nodded at him

"And how!" the man looked faint.

They both disappeared, but their voices could still be heard

The midwife declared "I SEE A NOSE!"

"I SEE A CURL!" the man shouted happily

IT'S a HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE...

Suddenly there was a scream, the crowd jumped

"What is it? What's wrong?" it was the man's wife

"HOW CAN IT BE?" the midwife said

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" the man cried

" IT'S ATTROCIOUS!" the midwife sounded shocked

"IT'S OBSCENE!" the man cried once more.

LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE, THE BABY IS UNATURALLY GREEN!!!

The figures appeared , the man turned away as the midwife appear carring a bundle in her arms, the green baby.

"Take it away…" he said to her, but she didn't move "Take it away!!!!" he growled at her and they both disappeared once more.

"So you see, it couldn't have been easy!" Riku explained

The crowd joined together and despite what the good keyblade master told them, it hadn't suck in.

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

NOW AT LAST, HE'S DEAD AND GONE!

NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)

WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)

GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (HE DIED ALONE)

WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)

WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...

WICKED...

WICKED!!!!!"

The crowd cheered

"Well, this has been fun!" Riku cheered with them "But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, What with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further…" but he was cut off by Leon

"Riku, is it true you were his friend?" he asked Riku The crowd gasped and turned to Riku.

He gulped "Well, I... you see... um... Yes." the crowd gasped even louder.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend"." Riku sighed and sat down on the monument behind him. The young people also settled down to listen "I did know him. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, It was a long time ago and we were both very young."


	3. Dear Old Diz

**Sorry its been along time **

**thanks for all the reviews!!!!**

**Dear Old Diz**

_**The crowd gathered around Riku as he told his story, the story of him and the wicked keyblade master of the west…**_

_**Riku sighed deeply "it was at the Diz university, I like many others had just started"…..**_

**[Riku's Flashback]**

**The Diz University was a proud school, dripping in history and magic, it was also became home to new students.**

**The students sang**

**O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS**

**THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.**

**WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,**

**WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED**

**IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD Diz (DEAR OLD DIZ)**

**OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...**

**At the point, the rich and popular Riaku entered head held high as walked.**

**OOOOOOOOOOLD**

**DIZZZZZZZZZZZ (DEAR OLD DIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

_**The students had gathered in the school courtyard. the governor of Destiny Islands arrived, pushing his youngest son Roxas in his wheelchair. They both were followed by his oldest son, Sora. The students pointed at Sora and giggled. Sora should have been used to it by now as his had the same reaction his whole life. All because his skin was GREEN. But today he had enough.**_

"**What?! What are you looking at?" Sora exploded suddenly, the giggling stopped "Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" Sora pretended before crossing his arms.**

"**Okay, let's get this over with." **

"**No, I'm not seasick,"**

" **Yes, I've always been green,"**

"**No, I didn't chew grass as a child."**

**His father turned to Sora "Sora!" the governor snapped at him**

"**Oh, this is my younger Brother, Roxas." Sora ignored him "As you can see, he is a perfectly normal colour…"**

"**Stop making a spectacle of yourself!" The Governor grabbed Sora by his shirt collar and dragged him always from the students " I'm only sending you here for one reason…"**

**Sora cut him off "Yes, I know, to look after Roxas."**

_**The governor glared at him and walked towards Roxas **_

"**My precious little Boy " he gently patted his head before revelling a box "a parting gift."**

"**Now, father…" Roxas sighed but gasped at the sight of his gift "Silver shoes!" he cried happily.**

"**As befits the future governor of Destiny Islands." the governor smiled at him before turning to Sora. Sora had his back turned from them. It hurt Sora that his father didn't care for him as much as he did for Roxas "Sora," the green boy glared at his father "take care of your brother. And try not to talk so much!" and with that, the governor of Destiny Islands walked away.**

**Roxas looked at his older brother "Sora…" he felt sorry for Sora.**

"**Well what could he have gotten me?" Sora faked a laugh "I clash with everything!"**

**The Diz students began to quieten down as a tall lady draped in a long black robe strode in.**

"**Welcome, new students!" she boomed loudly "I am Madame Maleficent, headmistress here, at Diz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." she placed her hands together " Now, regarding room assignments…"**

_**Sora raised his hand and he noticed a silver haired boy also raised his hand**_

"**Yes, is this regarding room assignments?" the headmistress pointed the silver haired boy.**

"**Oh, Madame," the boy smiled sweetly "thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite…" the people around him suddenly looked disappointed**

**But you can all come visit me whenever you want!**

"**How good of you!" said the blond boy beside him called Tidus**

"**You are so good!" said the boy on Riaku's other side called Wakka**

"**No I'm not!" Riaku smirked **

"**Yes you are!" the two boys said together**

"**Now stop!" Riaku said with a wave of his hand. Sora rolled his eyes. **

"**Do you have a question?" Madame Maleficent kindly asked Riaku **

"**Yes, you see, I am Riaku Destiny of Twilight Town" Riaku smiled, noticing he had everyone's full attention "I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Diz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands, Need They Have a Point".**

"**Yes... " the Headmistresses tone changed "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special was to come along."**

**Riaku laughed "Well, exactly!"**

"**We have not yet received our room assignments." Sora called out hoping to get the heads attention.**

"**Yes, yes, of course!" she finally took notice of them and went over to them. "Oh, You must be Mr Roxas, the governor's Son. What a tragically Handsome face you have!" She smiled gently at Roxas, that smile disappeared when she turned to Sora.**

"**And you must be…" she said behind a faked smile**

"**I'm the other Son. Sora. I'm Handsomely tragic." **

"**Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright." Madame Maleficent patted him on the head like he was a small child, not a young teenager.**

"**Bright? he's phosphorescent." Riaku joked, the students around him sniggered. **

"**I don't seem to have you on my list." Madame Maleficent said ignoring the other students "Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret, We'll find someplace to put you."**

"**Y'know," Riaku moaned to Tidus " I don't even think she read my essay."**

"**That's so unfair!" Tidus agreed with him**

"**You should say something!" a girl in white chirped in , her name was ****Naminé****White**

"**Should I?" Riaku asked his friends**

"**Do it!" Wakka said excitedly, Riaku nodded and started to walk over to the headmistress**

"**Now," Madame Maleficent turned to her students "which one of you young men would like to volunteer to share with Mr Sora? " none of the students seemed interested, Sora rolled his eyes again. **

"**Madame Maleficent…" Riaku suddenly appeared beside her.**

"**Thank you dear." she smiled at him "Oh, how very good of you!"**

"**What?" Riaku questioned at her**

**The headmistress turned to Sora "Mr Sora, you may share with Mr Riaku."**

"**Huh?" Riaku was dumbfounded , he tried and failed at getting her attention.**

"**The governor made his concern for your brother's well being quite clear." She took a hold of Roxas' wheelchair "So, I thought it would be best if he share my private compartment where I can assist him as needed…"**

"**But Madame," Sora cut in "I've always looked after my brother."**

"**Everyone, to your dormitories." She ignored him.**

"**But Madame…"Sora said again, but she again ignored him. Sora couldn't take it, she was taking his brother away from him.**

"**Let him go!!" Sora suddenly snapped and a bright flash of light appeared, and in Sora's hand was a mysterious looking blade, shaped like a key. Sora pointed the Keyblade at Madame Maleficent. Suddenly Roxas's wheelchair began to wheel back to Sora , all by itself. Madame maleficent stared at Sora.**

**She gasped at him "How did you do that?"**

"**How did he do that?" Riaku said, his eyes wide**

"**Sora!" Roxas hissed at Sora**

"**You mean this has happened before?" Madame Maleficent walked over to them, looking shocked.**

"**Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes…" Sora quickly bowed his head " I'm sorry, Madame."**

"**What?" she sounded more shocked "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift!" she lifted his head to meet hers " Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"**

"**Sorcery?" Sora whispered, it was something he didn't expect**

"**I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students." Madame Maleficent declared **

"**What?!" Riaku exclaimed angrily he turned to complain to his friends but noticed they were gone. **

**Madame Maleficent placed at hand Sora's shoulders " Oh, Mr Sora...**

**MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED**

**FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR**

**WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS**

**MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER! **

**MY DEAR, MY DEAR,**

**I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD**

**TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE**

**WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS**

**A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE**

**IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD**

**YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD" she gently patted them before leaving.**

"**Madame Maleficent…" Riaku cleared his throat **

"**No, not now dearest." she waved her hand at him and left**

**Riaku was fuming, this stupid GREEN boy had taken HIS place. He almost went over to the green boy and give him a piece of his mind "No." Riaku took a deep breath "This will just make me a better person." **_**He smirked to himself before turning his heel and walking away, head held high. **_


	4. The Wizard and I

Sora was stunned.

Really, this Isn't what he expected at all.

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? _He sung to his self _HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?

THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE _Sora looked at his keyblade and smiled, something that wasn't often_.

IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD

IF I MAKE GOOD

SO I'LL MAKE GOOD. _He ran off, he felt on top of the world and couldn't be any happier._

WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, _he sat down dream dreaming _ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,

WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE _he shrugged _WELL SINCE BIRTH!

AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM

BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED

DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? _He sat and pondered _OR LIKE ISLANDERS SO SMALL-MINDED? _He shook his head _NO!

HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,

A BOY ON WHOM I CAN RELY"

AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,

THE WIZARD AND I

_Sora jumped up _

ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,

MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,

'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD

NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE

NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,NO BROTHER ACTS ASHAMED,

AND ALL OF KOZ HAS TO LOVE YOU

WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED

AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE _he looked at his keyblade again, his reflection smiled back at him_ THAT I HAVE INSIDE

MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY

WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,

THE WIZARD AND I

AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "SORA,

A BOY WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,

SHOULDN'T A BOY WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE

HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?

AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE

SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS

WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU

IF I DEGREENIFY YOU?" _Sora sighed its all he wanted, to be accepted for who he was_.

AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME

"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY

OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND I

YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND...

_Sora gasped suddenly, he gripped his keyblade tightly _

UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED

AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY

I KNOW _he sighed to himself , he was getting overexcited _

IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY

BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE his hand over his heart

A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT KOZ

THAT'S ALL TO DO

WITH ME! _Sora spread out his arms wide, singing his heart out._

AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT

AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!

AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE

HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!

WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM

FOR HALF OF KOZ'S FAVORITE TEAM:

THE WIZARD... _He held his key blade high _

AND I!!!!

_Finally Sora Kingdom had something to live for_


	5. What is this feeling?

**My dear reviews,**

**My deepest apoligies!**

**Im so so so sorry for not uploading! **

**Truth is, i had given up on writing and was considering closing my account on fanfiction. But thanks to a review i had recieved not too long ago, i had the will to write again! =] **

**so, I'll promise to upload sooner on this and my other stories.**

**Thanks for being there. **

**AND ENJOY!**

** XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX**

* * *

**What Is This Feeling?**

In Riaku's room, both Riaku and Sora sat writing letters, as far as they could from each other. Both of the boys sometimes exchanged looks at each other, before quickly looking away.

"Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle…" Riaku read out loud."My dear father.." Also said Sora.

"THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT DIZ""BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR ROXAS…" wrote Sora"BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT…" wrote RiakuFOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPONDYes...THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...Riaku gave Sora a quick uncertain look "UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE…"

"Grey" Sora said out loud.

At that moment, Riaku rose from his seat, Sora doing the same. Both of them blinked at each other.

Riaku "WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?""I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!" Sora pointed at Riaku"MY PULSE IS RUSHING…" Riaku said as he checked his pulse "MY HEAD IS REELING…" Sora placed both hands on his fevering forehead."MY FACE IS FLUSHING…" Riaku covered his quickly Redding face."WHAT IS THIS FEELING?FERVID AS A FLAME,DOES IT HAVE A NAME?YES…" Both walked up to each other, looking at each other with such interest before…

"LOATHING!"

Both of them sprung LOATHING!"FOR YOUR FACE" Riaku sneered"YOUR VOICE" Sora spat back"YOUR CLOTHING" Riaku raised his eyebrows at him.

LET'S JUST SAY...I LOATHE IT ALL!EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALLMAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWLWITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHINGTHERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTIONIN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATIONIT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOUMY WHOLE LIFE LONG!Suddenly and totally unexpectedly, all of Riaku's friends and followers entered the room and crowded around him.

DEAR RIAKU, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!HE'S A TERROR! HE'S A TARTAR!WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,BUT RIAKU, YOU'RE A MARTAR!

Sora rolled his eyes at the overtop sympathy, he felt like he need to vomit. **"**Well…" Riaku said gracefully "THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!"

His followers lapped it all up and turned their hatred onto Sora, Riaku watched smugly in the RIAKU FORCED TO RESIDEWITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIEDWE JUST WANT TO TELL YOUWE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!

WE SHARE YOURE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...FOR HIS FACE, HIS VOICE, HIS CLOTHING...

LET'S JUST SAY...

WE LOATHE IT ALL!

EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...The students surrounded Sora, making him feel quite small and very alone. Neverless, Sora pushed his way though and made it to challenge Riaku

"WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?"I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES...IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVERLOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!Riaku returned to his followers , he didn't notice Sora following close behind him.

"Boo!" Sora shouted loudly behind him, making Riaku jump." Hahahaha!" Sora ran off, his laughter could be heard down the empty Diz corridors.


	6. Something Bad

Something Bad

In class, Riaku and his followers all sat at the back, talking and laughing loudly. Sora however was on the far side of the room, nose stuck in a book, with only Roxas for company. And even Roxas didn't look like he wanted to be there.

"Settle down, now!" shouted Dr Ansem as he arrived into the class "I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favour form over content... Mr. Riku."

"It's Riaku" Riaku said, he was looking slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me... Riaku" Ansem said again

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name." Riaku said while turning towards his followers

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Ansem's life." Sora spoke up from the other side of the room "Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different."

"Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed." Riaku laughed, with his followers following after. Sora, feeling both embarrassed and angry, returned to his book

."Class, class! Mr Sora has a point!" Doctor Ansem said "As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeest waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less…" He took a look at Sora "colourful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?"

Sora raised his hand sharply "From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought."

"Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"?" Sora raised his hand again

"Someone besides Mr Sora? Ah yes, Mr Riku."."It's RIaku... with a RIA." Riaku said through gritted teeth. "I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

Sora sighed. Riaku really was stupid.

"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... " Ansem said as he walked over to the board and turned it over. The class gasped. On the board written in red bold letters was _ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. "_

Who is responsible for this?" Ansem said , his face flushed with anger. "I'm waiting for answer…" The class remained silent. "Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!"

The students gathered their things and left the class without complaint.

"You go on ahead, Roxas" Sora said to his brother. Roxas nodded and wheeled out of the room, leaving Sora with Doctor Ansem.

"Animals should be seen and not heard..." Sora read off the board.

"Oh, Mr Sora, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends." Ansem said quickly.

"Oh that's alright, I have no friends." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to share my lunch?"

"Oh, thank you! How kind." Ansem said. Sora pulled out a candy bar and unwrapped it. Doctor Ansem took the wrapper and began to eat it. But soon stopped when his sight saw the board again.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." He said sadly.

"You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't." Sora said.

"Oh Mr Sora, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Mr Sora…" His voice became nothing but a hushed whisper.

I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOXNO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,

WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH

AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK

FORBIDDEN TO PREACH

NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!

ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE

TO ANYONE WITH PAWS

SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN KOZ

SOMETHING BAD?HAPPENING IN KOZ?

Sora was worried. Nothing bad ever had happened in Koz

UNDER THE SURFACE

BEHIND THE SCENES

SOMETHING BAAAAAH...Sorry, bad...

"Dr. Ansem, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" Sora said.

"No, I don't know what came over me." said Ansem as he took a seat.

"So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?" Sora said

"Well, with so much pressure not to…" Ansem began but stopped when Madame Maleficent entered.

"I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?" She said and then noticed Sora was in the room "Oh, Mr Sora, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now."

"Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but…" Sora started but was stopped.

"But what?" Maleficent questioned Sora. "I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Ansem sees my point." She looked at Ansem then Sora before turning on her heel and walking out of the class room_._

**"**I'd better go." Sora said as he quickly picked up his bag "Doctor Ansem, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard." Sora placed on hand on the doctor's shoulder. "That's why we have a Wizard!"SO NOTHING BAD NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD

NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH..."Sorry... Bad." Ansem quickly whispered before turning away to clean the board.

Sora slowly walked out of the classroom.

IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,IN KOZ...

Could it?


End file.
